The Legend Of Yami
by Dark Death
Summary: A Yutaya (Yugi+Taya), and Jomai (Joey+ Mai) story and about how a new creature even worse than Bakura is coming for the "Final Duel". Along with that, Yugi seems to be gettings memories of a past he never had...
1. The Legend of Yami

Yu- Gi- Oh  
  
THE LEGEND OF YAMI  
  
  
"I send out my Red eyes white dragon!!", Yami exclaimed as he slammed his dragon card down on the legend rock.   
  
Immediatly, the dragon came alive, as in literally. The creature roared its defiant proclamation through the air and   
  
turned towards Yami. Yami stared back defiantly and grinned at it, a dangerous glint in the duelist's blue eyes. The  
  
dragon snorted and turned back towards the field, the dragon decided that he would listen to this duelist, he was   
  
worth listening to. It turned its back towards the opposing Flaming Swordsman and bared its teeth, awaiting Yami's   
  
orders.   
  
"You cannot beat me, Yami, I have the Flaming Swordsman with attack points 3600/ 2300 and while your Red Eyes   
  
White Dragon may be legendary, and it may have the highest defense in the game, it is still not enough to prevent me  
  
from wiping out your life points, Ha ha ha ha ha!", the black haired man with a golden armour sneered at Yami.  
  
Yami smiled and then stared at the tan man, " Tsk tsk tsk, Zora, you forget too quickly who you are battling, and I have  
  
not yet given up!!"  
  
"Say what you want Yami, but you still don't have the power to defeat my Flaming Swordsman!!"  
  
"Really,", Yami paused as he glanced at his hand and then resumed talking, "Then I pass!"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha, You fool, you have fallen for what I wanted you to, as if my Swordsman isn't strong enough, now you   
  
have given me the chance to increase my power !!", Zora drew a card and glanced at it, then started laughing.  
  
Yami stared undaunted and almost daringly at Zora to go on. Zora disregarded this and then smiling placed a card  
  
face down on the stone template.   
  
"Its a Magic Card, " Gryphon's Tail", it powers up any fighting type monster and increases its attack power by 400.   
  
Thus increasing its attack to 3600 / 2300 - t o - 4000 / 2300. HaH, now for the final attack. Flaming Swordsman,   
  
MAGICAL FIRE SWORD ATTACK!!"  
  
A powerful swirling ball of fire erupted from the sword and lighted the night sky as the natural earth was being   
  
scorched. The fire ball mixed with black streaks broke free from the sword and turned towards Yami's Red Eyes White   
  
Dragon.   
  
"I'm trembling!", Yami smiled and then slammed a card onto the legend rock. A powerful gleam of red erupted from   
  
  
the Red Eyes White Dragon and then suddenly a slight green shield surrounded it. The attack of the Flaming   
  
Swordsman completely engulfed the White Dragon and the heat was so powerful that Yami had to put up his arm for   
  
defense in case the fire got completely put of control and attacked him (like that would ever happen).   
  
"AND YOU ArE FINISH—", Zora shouted triumphantly only to realize that Yami's life points upon the enchanted stone  
  
hadn't been wiped out, "WHAT? WHAT IN PHAROAH's CAPE HAPPENED??"  
  
"I used the powerful trap card, "Shield Reflect", it not only protects my monstor from getting destroyed but it also   
  
reflects back onto another monstor on your field. And thus your other monstor, which would be the Beaver Warrior has  
  
been evaporated. And subtracting from your 600 life points, you now have 400, while I still have 900 life points,   
  
twice the amount of life points you have at the moment. And now I haven't finished my turn, in fact I haven't even   
  
started my turn. HAH HAH HAH HAH, now watch as I watch you become paler and paler !"  
  
"CURSE YOU YAMI, CURSE YOU!", Zora yelled spitting out his words.  
  
"Temper ,temper, Now to see what luck holds for me...", Yami draws a card, looks at it and then smirks, "Now, watch  
  
me Zora as I place this card face down on the field and this card along with it. Curious? You should be! NOw I call   
  
upon my defensive monstor, Black Luster Soldier ARISE!. ( 2100/ 1900). Now I end my turn!"  
  
  
  
Zora draws a card and then muses at it.   
  
  
  
"...And thus playing this card, the magic trap card of yours will be rendered useless. Usually the "Shield Reflect"   
  
works for 4 turns, but due to this card it is stopped right now. And those two cards that are placed face down, I   
  
expect that both of them would be magic cards and thus either one or both of them will not work anymore. And now,   
  
I am free again to attack, Flaming Swordsman, attack the Black Luster Soldier with MAGICAL FIRE SWORD !"  
  
"What?", Yami was suprised that a fool like Zora would be able to do damage like this...using strategy. But no problem,  
  
he was not out of the game yet and he knew that play time was over when as his life points shrunk down to 500.   
  
"Very Smart Zora, and I must hand it to you, its actually a slight challenge playing you, but now the time has come for   
  
me to end this duel. I will draw!", Yami drew the right card, the card he had been waiting to draw since this whole   
  
unfortunate battle began, the card that would seal Zora's fate, the card that was called the "Magician of Seven Stars".  
  
"AND NOW WE END THIS!!!", Yami shouted as he slammed the card he just drew onto the stone thus calling the   
  
monstor from the skies.   
  
"WHAAAAAAT?", Zora stared with obvious terror.   
  
" Now, I place my "Magician of Seven Stars" (3000 / 3000) on the field and use this!!", Yami flashed an expensive   
  
tablet piece in the air. The dueling tablet card was actually the card later known as the Polymerization card, but right  
  
now it was known as, "Kunaika" (the blender of creatures).   
  
"Now combined with my Red Eyes White Dragon, it is now the ultimate monstor I can be proud of having created......,  
  
GREEN EYES RED DRAGON!!!!"  
  
"no..oo..!", Zora's voice faltered.  
  
" Green Eyes Red Dragon, HEAVEN's RAGE ATTACK!!!"  
  
Fifteen multicolored beams of lightning and moisture erupted from the cloudy skies and another fifteen beams cracked  
  
open from the ground underneath the Flaming Swordsman and engulfed the creature entirely, not letting either duelist  
  
see the the melting skin of the warrior, and the once mighty sword being torn apart and into the swordsman's body.   
  
And then the once mighty warrior of fire, lay dead at the foot of the Green Eyes Red Dragon. Zora's life points   
  
decreased rapidly and within seconds the man had lost.  
  
"I have lost...I have lost.! Yami, please do not take away this from me, please do not!", the man fell to his knees and   
  
begged across from the field.  
  
"Creatures, disappear and signal for the reincarnator to come to my residence, for I have a few creatures to revive!"  
  
The two now seperated took off upon their wilderness, the Magician vanishing in a green aura of smoke and the dragon  
  
flying off towards the village to give the message of Yami.   
  
"Yami, please, I beg of you, this is something that..that..that..you shouldn'—can't ever use!", Zora stood up and   
  
walked to the center of the field staring at the slightly bearded duelist do the same and come to the center as well.   
  
"And pray tell me, why not Zora? I have won, FAIR, and that is much of what I could've asked of you. But now you ask  
  
me to leave you this house, a house that you built from the age of when you were around my age, the mansion in  
  
which your wife and three children live? The mansion where the king had granted you nobility before he died? Or   
  
maybe the mansion where my parents had had been forced to work and then upon an accident of pure misfortune were  
  
thrown out and taken to the burial grounds and buried alive together? Or maybe the home where I was to be treated as  
  
a slave and to be bossed around like a mangy stray mongrol and then when my parents were murdered, I was to be   
  
sent to the King's stables to tend to his camels!!", Yami's voice was calm but you could hear the controlled anger   
  
in his eyes. Zora must've noticed this because he immediatly shut up and stared at the ground.   
  
"No, Zora, I don't believe that I can let you have your house anymore. I give you till tomorrows setting of the sun to be  
  
gone from your former home. I was only the six after ten when I was finally adopted by the King and now two years   
  
later , after learning the truth, I have come to avenge my parents' death, and now today I have succeeded!! Zora, I   
  
leave now, to give you time to empty out your mansion"  
  
With that note, Yami went towards the mystical magic stone and gathered his most treasured item, an item he had   
  
owned from birth and somehow hadn't had it stolen. The 'object' was a pyramid type thing made up of pure gold and  
  
yet strong enough to be able to survive a hundred bricks upon it. Yami did not yet know what it was, but he felt that   
  
the object was somehow a part of him and somehow he had his soul in it.....  
  
* * * *  
  
" And I keep tellin' her that its way too soon for us, but then she keeps on insistin', I mean, enough is enough eh?",  
  
the tall blond seventeen year old was explaining to a short red/ black haired teenager with golden bangs along with the   
  
pointed hair-do of light brown-baige hair.   
  
"Um..Joey, are you sure, that THATS, what you said to her???", the pointy hair-do guy   
  
"Whadda ya mean, IS THAT WHAT I SAID TO HER ?!!", Joey's nerves popped from his forehead.   
  
"Well, Joey, Taya heard Ursumi break up with you, so...", the golden banged boy said slightly guilty.  
  
Joey sighed, "Well, Tristen, I guess you and Yuug already know then, huh?"  
  
Both Yugi (golden bang) and Tristen (pointy hair-do) nodded knowing not what to say to console their friend. They   
  
had been best of friends along with Taya since the last two years. They had all met up with Yugi at one time or another  
  
but had actually gotten to know each other only when they were all abroad on the island which Pegasus, the creator   
  
of duel monstors had hosted the tournament to obtain the millenium item of Yugi. Along the way they had met Mai,   
  
who was now included in their little group of friends. Both Tristen and Yugi believed that Joey had the hots for Mai but  
  
pretended not to show for Yugi's sake during the tournament in the event that he would be side-tracked. But now after  
  
Joey had unsuccessfully gone out with fourty-five girls only to be rejected the next day because of either being too   
  
funny, goofy, tempermental, or dull. Yugi had noticed this change ever since they (Yugi, Joey, Mai, Mokuba) had   
  
escaped Seto Kaiba's tampered virtual reality game. Yugi believed that Joey had actually fallen Mai but didn't know it   
  
yet and he didn't feel it his place to tell Joey to go and ask Mai out.   
  
"Listen Joey, maybe this is not my place, but I don't think you actually want to be with any of those girls...", Yugi   
  
offered.  
  
"Your right Yuug, the thing is...I just don't feel interested because I...I...well, lookit there here comes Mai...uh..and and  
  
Taya!!!", Joey said a little flustered.  
  
Yugi saw that Joey had only eyes for Mai and had noticed Taya as a mere detail which cannot be overlooked. This   
  
brought a smile to Yugi's face as he thought.   
  
  
  
Yugi suddenly fell down onto his backside and sat there on the playground grassy floor just staring into the bright blue  
  
sky of the morning.   
  
"Hey, Yuug, you a'right?", Joey asked concerned, but still having part of his attention towards the rapidly approaching   
  
Mai...and Taya.  
  
"I...I'm fine.. but I don't know whats happening to me lately. I mean I keep having some kind of visions..."  
  
"Visions?", Joey had finally turned his full attention towards Yugi.  
  
"Yes, but they seem more and more like memories to me. I don't know why I keep having these...preminitions.."  
  
"Are you alright Yugi?", Taya asked bending down with her pink sleeveless sweater and short thigh high blue skirt.  
  
"Um..yeah Taya, I'm fine its just...", he noticed that while Taya was bending, he could actually see under her skirt a bit.  
  
He started blush as he saw the white of Taya's teddy bear underwear.   
  
"Whats wrong Yugi? You seem to have gone a dark shade of red!?", Mai asked after sneaking a look at Joey.   
  
"Um...Nothing, nothing, nothing at all!". Yugi couldn't resist having another peek and then felt ashamed of himself and   
  
quickly got himself up from the ground and stared kind of guiltily at the ground.  
  
"Yugi, are you all right?", Taya asked with genuine concern and this made Yugi wince under his breath because he  
  
thought that she sounded very very cute and he so wanted to be with her right now..but he also knew that he was not   
  
a good player. He kept remembering the pinkish blue teddy bear peeking from under Taya's skirt. He blocked his   
  
memory and scolded himself for having had thought anything like that.   
  
"Y..Yes. ..Taya, I'm perfectly fine!!", Yugi said with a stutter.  
  
"Oh shut up Yuug, jus' a moment ago you were sayin' that you were havin' these visions of somethin' you had never   
  
did!"  
  
Yugi knew that he would have to fess up and right as he was about to start with his reaccounts......  
  
* * * *  
  
"Mother, Father, its me, Yami Kamikani, your son. I have tried and I have tried, and finally I have achieved the   
  
unachievable, I have the seven legend dragons under my controls. I will always remember you, even though you are  
  
gone from this plat plains, I will always remember you, and that memory I will always keep...Deep within my Soul!!!!",  
  
with that Yami placed his pyramid necklace upon the hearth of which he payed respects to his dead parents every day  
  
and wiped away a threatening tear from his left eye.   
  
"Justice will be done, and I will be the one to do it. The monstors are good creatures and they have learned to trust   
  
me , and in time I will achieve what was originally ours...Our KINGDOM!!!!!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
....."WHOA, I just had another of those preminitions, this time I was in an old gold furnished cavern with hieroglyphs   
  
all around me, and at the center was a man who was saying something about his kingdom and that he was going to   
  
get it back from someone!!", Yugi balanced against the wall as Taya held him up by holding her hand behind his back.   
  
She took her arm away and then stared back into Yugi's blue eyes with her own green hazel ones, and for a moment   
  
they just stared into each other, each feeling for the other what they had felt the first time when Yugi had beaten the  
  
annoying bully in cards and soul revelations and had rescued Taya from some kind of trouble.   
  
Taya turned away and pretended that she felt nothing and that she only viewed Yugi as a friend...only as a friend.  
  
"Um...Thanks Taya, Anyway, I don't know why this has been happening to me. I mean ever since we defeated Pegasus,  
  
I was still my own self, but after...after that guy with the Osiris Key unlocked my mind... I have been getting glimpses   
  
and glances of what I never saw or experienced in my life !"  
  
"WE better look into this Yuug, I think we betta get to your grandpa, he's a genius and i betcha he would know what's  
  
happenin' with you!", Joey said as he mused towards the skies thinking of what Yugi had said.  
  
"And since schools out, we have all the time in world. I guess we can go today, k? ", Tristen offered.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? I mean if Yugi is hurt in any way I need him to get better!!", Mai said this clearly.  
  
Joey just stared with bulging eyes.   
  
"Whaaat? Are you like in love with him or sometin'?", a deflated Joey asked with a shrill voice.  
  
"Something like that Joey..", Mai winked, "..Yugi owes me some money!!"  
  
"Oh that, heh heh heh heh, I'll get that to you by next week!", Yugi put a hand behind his head and closed his eyes   
  
while smiling.  
  
"I know, so I just want to make sure that you keep your promise—", Mai smiled and then winked at Joey (who blushed  
  
by the way).  
  
"Enough chitchat guys, Its getting close to sunset and we have a pretty good walk to go ahead of us!", Taya interjected  
  
as she adjusted her backpack.  
  
"Sure , I guess Grandpa would tell me that I just have a case of some slight hallucination that a little duelling won't   
  
cure!!", Yugi smiled with his face until his jaw hurt.  
  
And so the five friends walked off towards the Game Corner where Yugi's granpa operated and along the way, Yugi   
  
mused with increasing feeling of dread and despair.  
  
I feel something is amiss in the world, and that it would come to us five to try and restore or fix or something the   
  
problem or mystery. I feel that a great evil is coming and one that is even greater than Bakura' s evil inheritor. An evil,  
  
I feet that would again cause me to call upon the ancient master of duelling, an evil that I dread, will without fail  
  
claim one of my close friends...  
  
* * * *  
  
"sssssssssss", the white red eyes gleamed from the dark mane of which the dreadful creature was embedded to. The  
  
dark creature gave of an air of horror, terror, fear and oncoming pain. When around this creature any attempt at   
  
euthanasia would fail, and miserably at it too. The creature was coming, the fear was coming. The power was rising,   
  
and now the time of the eternal duel was approaching, and the contestants would be either the saviours of life or the  
  
victims of fierce flesh ripping eternity in the darkness....  
  
"...The final duel will come, and with it comes the great risk, and the world will now rest upon the soldiers of life... "  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well thats the end right now for this chapter.  
  
It took me two days to get toghether this chapter and I hope that its worth all that thinking.  
  
Anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter and please rewiew and tell me if I should try to continue 


	2. The Legend of Yami

Chapter 2 THE LEGEND OF YAMI  
  
"So Yugi, tell me what brings you so early to the store today??", the senior man peered over his glasses as he  
  
readjusted the shelve units which had been just installed that morning.  
  
"Hey Grandpa, how are the new shipments fitting into the store?", Yugi asked as he led the way into the store.  
  
"Hey Gramps!", Joey gave his usual casual greeting.  
  
"Hello Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Taya, Mai. What brings you guys to the store right now? Need some cards for an  
  
upcoming duel?", Grandpa said as she slid the new monstor action figures into place on the shelf in an  
  
artistic way.  
  
"Cool Duel Monstors!", Mai said as she surveyed the display being put up.  
  
"Yeah!", Tristen nodded his approval and then realized that they had come here for a reason.  
  
"Thank you, I have been working on them the entire morning and right now I am going to set up the Blue Eyes  
  
and the Battle Ox statues! It will look like the Battle Ox is holding the axe as a shield against the charging  
  
Blue Eyes!", Granpa said as he invisioned this image inside his head.  
  
"Gramps, what we came here for actually has nothing to do with cards or anything..yet! The thing is that ol'  
  
Yuug here is feelin' a little giddy and whatnot-"  
  
"What are you talking about?", Grandpa said as he arranged the Unknown Warrior of Fiend here and there.  
  
"Grandpa, the thing is...I am feeling kinda weird. Its not that I am coming down with something, its just...  
  
just a feeling that something is going wrong and we'll be caught in the middle of it.."  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, Yugi, Slow down. How about we go to the back room and talk about this. I'll close the store  
  
early today. You seem to have something serious on your mind, and I think we better give it our full attention.  
  
Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw we get to tha root of Yuug's problem", Joey said as he tried not to appear concerned.  
  
From his past experience Joey knew better than to just take Yugi's incidents lightly. Anything that had to do  
  
with Yugi's millenium item and the past was important. Yugi was an important one in the universe of duel  
  
monsters and the dealings that surround this universe.  
  
Solomon (Gramps) closed his shop down and he guided the teens to the back room of his store. There he had  
  
a large space among the cartons and computer and cards. He motioned for all of them to find a spot on the  
  
ground or on one of the cartons in the fairly large room.  
  
"So Yugi, tell me what you were telling me before!"  
  
"Well, lately, within the last few days I have been having visions of a life that isn't actually mine. I mean, I  
  
had a vision that I battled a man to win his house and then relived memories of a mother and father in this  
  
vision."  
  
"Hmmm, maybe you are just reliving your own past Yugi.", Solomon said quietly as he gave forth the  
  
suggestion.  
  
"No Grandpa, this was different. Everything was different. I can't properly explain it but, I fear that it has  
  
something to do with my millenium item."  
  
"Why do you say that Yugi?", Mai asked as she placed her purse beside her.  
  
"Well, for one thing, the guy through whose eyes I was looking had taken his soul's refuge in the pyramid. I  
  
sense somehow that Yami had had a lot of pain in his life and the item was a talismon that assured him!"  
  
"Um.. Yugi, who's Yami?", Tristen asked.  
  
"Yami... well he is the man who I am seeing this all through. He is the one who had helped me during my  
  
duel with Pegasus. He is the one who saved my life and freed Granpa's soul!"  
  
"Tristen, remember the Mind Shuffle thing Yuug told us about. I didn't get it then so I'm getting it now. This  
  
Yami was actually part of Yugi and thats why it seemed that Yugi changed into another person each time he  
  
was to battle in the beginning!", Joey said with his eyes closed and his index finger under his nose.  
  
"Yes, Joey, that is indeed Yami! I think Yami needs my help for something, but what I don't know  
  
specifically what ! ", Yugi said as he quite suddenly started rubbing his head.  
  
"Well, maybe, Yami wants to be back with you and again have someone to help!!", Taya said suggestively.  
  
"Y..Yeah, m...may be it is time I start wearing the item again. I always wore it as just something I liked and  
  
as something that inspired me. But since it got that cement on it and had to be given to be cleaned and  
  
uncemented. It has been three days now and it was yesterday that the whole preminition thing started  
  
happening. Slightly at first but now more in detail and more with meaning now. I fear something is wrong and  
  
that something from the Old World has leaked out or that something has gone amiss. I think it has something  
  
to do with whats happening over here in the world today.."  
  
"What do you mean Yugi?", Solomon asked as he took a sip of the fresh tea he had just made.  
  
"I think it has something to do with the shift of the powers in the world of the duelling universe. I mean,  
  
Pegasus was the most powerful man there was to be a duelist and now we see that he is nothing more than a  
  
sad man who was trying to get back his wife by gathering all of the millenium items. And then there was the  
  
thing with Seto and Mokuba. Good thing we saved them from that terrible virtual game-"  
  
Joey chuckled. "I still remember how Seto was so thankful to you and how those workers or partners whatever  
  
were scared so much, I almost thought they had wet their pants while trying to get away from his wrath. I liked  
  
the notion that Seto locked them away in the virtual game just as they had him."  
  
"What are you talking about Joey? Seto never locked those guys in his game!", Taya said remembering.  
  
"Yeah well, he should've, like I see it. Those jerks were bigger jerks than Seto had been when he went to  
  
rescue his brother from Mind-Reading Eye!", Joey took a glass of water from the fountain.  
  
"Ahem, Yugi. You were saying about the shift in the powers of this world. I would like you to make that clear  
  
as to why you think our world has been changed in its dimension.", Solomon said as he noticed Yugi starting  
  
to look a little confused.  
  
"Um..what...yes, Well, I don't mean that the powers in the world have changed in the political ways...much..  
  
but that the monstors are being used more as a way to gain power than just as a sport or game. I mean kids  
  
duel all the time for cards and spare change and whatnot, but now the governments are using this as an  
  
advantage to start making cards that are more expensive and thus hard to purchase but nevertheless,  
  
Profitable. The monstors were always thought to be more as cards than anything else. But I feel something is  
  
changing. I don't know what yet...b..b..but..so..something..is..ch..chang..ging. "  
  
"Hmmm, I can see where you are going with that and I feel you are correct but this sign you keep talking  
  
about is like some sign of impending doom."  
  
"M..M..ay..be", Yugi felt the pain in his head start to become worse and then suddenly he felt he can't stop it  
  
anymore.  
  
"Yugi..are you alright?", Tristen said as he got up when Yugi slumped in his chair.  
  
"YUGI"  
  
* * *  
  
Yami walked along the new mansion of his and surveyed its looks and how it was to his feel. He knew some  
  
of the palace was to be changed significantly. He didn't want any remains of Zora or his previous life in this  
  
mansion he had acquired.  
  
He walked into the grand hall and once in there went and sat in the golden feathered chair which also had  
  
a foot rest attached by a silver and iron alloy hook.  
  
Mother and Father. I have reclaimed what was rightfully ours and now I have no debt to pay to you, but now  
  
I must confer with the matters within my heart. I am still young and still have not chosen my mate, but I need  
  
to have your support in this and I would appreciate it if a sign were to be given  
  
Yami knew better than to hope for a sign immediatly. As he knew from the past and the people he had  
  
observed that signs did not come to them but rather they decided by thinking it through and he feared that  
  
would be his case because he was still in the dark to know what to do when his heart, knowing not when this  
  
happened, now belonged to a woman he knew and admired.  
  
A sudden wind blew through the silver slitted windows and the golden pyramid around his neck moved  
  
against such a slight gust. The pyramid started vibrating and then it suddenly felt very heavy against Yami's  
  
shrouded neck.  
  
"Urrgh, why does this also seek to ruin me?", Yami said as he was yanked off his chair and reduced to being  
  
having his face three inches from the footrest on which the pyramid now rested.  
  
"Great Spirits, why is it so heavy?", just as Yami said that and pulled with all his might to pull the pyramid off  
  
the footrest, the object gave slack and Yami found himself in a sprawl with his shoulders aching and with him  
  
being at least three feet away from the throne.  
  
"So the spirits have sent the sign!", Yami whispered in awe and slight fear as he realized that the pyramid  
  
around his neck was almost weightless.  
  
'MMMMMMMMBBBHH", a great horn of the outer state rang signalling that Yami was to have visitor.  
  
Yami had not fully reached his status where he could simply turn away the pest who would try to annoy him at  
  
times when he didn't want them to.  
  
Yami walked over to the open signal window and then lighted the four lamps around his window on the other  
  
side. This was the signal to say that the visitor was allowed to come without any trouble.  
  
It would take approximately three sand cycles until the visitor came about to actually shake hands with Yami.  
  
"I wonder who it is at this time of the evening?", Yami said as he stared at the sky. According to the stars and  
  
the moon, it was well over three hours after sundown.*.  
  
"I guess I shall just have to wait until the stranger comes!", Yami said as he settled to bring out some of his  
  
drinks from the cupboard. He brought out the grape and the apple juice. He had believed that alcohol wasn't  
  
good for humanity and stayed far away from as did many of the people of the society during that time.  
  
The pyramid gently hit him against his chest almost as if on purpose as one with a spirit within it.  
  
Yami didn't know what to make of the pyramid, except that it was a friend for him, no matter how dead it was..  
  
* * *  
  
"Uuuvvgi", a blurry faint noise sounded in his head as his eyes started to come into focus and his brain  
  
started understanding what had happened and as he looked around at the faces he found strange. The men  
  
wore different sort of garments and the women, OH, he was shocked to see that the women wore very different  
  
and more revealing clothes than before. What was happening?  
  
A sudden gear clicked into his mind and suddenly everything made sense to him.  
  
He remembered who he was...Yugi, yes, that was his name.  
  
Those around him... Joey, Tristen, Grandpa, Taya and Mai.  
  
He was in the shop, the shop his grandpa had opened up since he had taken Yugi in into his care fifteen years  
  
ago.  
  
He remembered... he was Yugi and the clothes everyone wore were very ordinary.  
  
Yes, yes, everything was just fine.  
  
"Yuug, pal, you ok?", Joey said in sincere worry as he crouched down and stared into Yugi's eyes.  
  
"J..Joey?"  
  
"Yeup! Its me ,the one and only and the greatest!", Joey said to lighten the mood.  
  
Yugi rubbed his head as a smile came to his face. Joey could always make everyone feel at ease when they  
  
were in a tense situation.  
  
"What happened Yugi? Are you ok? ARe you hurt?", Taya asked in fast sequence before realizing that everyone  
  
was watching her. She almost muttered an embarressed apology when she saw that everyone was waiting for  
  
the answers to the questions she was asking.  
  
"I..I think that I had another vision, this time I was actually partly living it through..through something. I think  
  
I'm fine but when I came to...I didn't recognize any of you and then I had the wildest thoughts running through  
  
my mind.."  
  
"He's ok!", Joey said as he grinned at Yugi going all explainitory and talking to himself.  
  
"Heh Heh, thank you Joey for bringing me back to the reality!", Yugi said as he stood up with Taya's help.  
  
"Anytime Yugi, Anytime!"  
  
"What were you saying Yugi?", Tristen said as Solomon brought in some tea and gave it to YUgi to drink.  
  
"Bottom line, something is wrong!"  
  
"Theres something wrong almost everyday, so whats new!", Joey asked casually.  
  
"NO, Joey, this is different. Something is wrong, very wrong.." "VERY VERY WRONG!!", Yugi said as he remembered the pain in his head.  
  
* * *  
  
"sssssssssssssssss", thats is right, something is very wrong 'One to Duel', you have only percieved this  
  
from little what you can sssense .  
  
"Creatures of the worldsss, we are to change everything..."  
  
A deafening roar sounded as one through the entire cavern.  
  
"WE ARE TO CHANGE EVERYTHING!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
* The thing about time in the ancient days was usually with the sand timer and what not, so the hours were  
  
not clearly defined. There were three sand glasses. One which was large and marked the end of one day at the  
  
time the sand finished emptying into the other chamber. The day sand glasses were placed in the major  
  
that the public would visit and in the homes of a few rich who were far from the major places. Every household  
  
had an hour glass and a minute glass. Theses glasses were placed on a smart mechanical invention that  
  
would change the position of the glass after the bottom container was full.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There we go, sorry about that, I just didn't think that writing a story double spaced would take so much time, Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfies. I wish I could write faster, but the truth be told is that I get the chances to get onto the computer are few. Anyway, e-mail me at dark_death2@hotmail.com if you want to tell me something. Later 


	3. The Legend of Yami

Chapter 3 THE LEGEND OF YAMI  
  
Through the dark tunnels of the caverns, the voices were heard as savage voices of the darkness.  
  
Clashes of steel and iron were heard throughout the natural mazes, creatures of both the Earth and the  
  
Dark. They were not far away in the tunnels that resounded the doom of the world as they made  
  
preperations.  
  
"Sssss, how are the preperations going?", the giant dark creature asked as it was an anomoly of the duel  
  
world.  
  
"Master, I, Kojikocy am under your command and I am to report to you what are the happening in the building  
  
of the...the object!!"  
  
"Good, Kojikocy, you have learned well and are a good man and a warrior. I will see to it that you are  
  
promoted!"  
  
As the warrior with his white beard and sword turned to leave he hesitated and then stopped for a bit before  
  
continuing.  
  
"Why do you stop Kojikocy?"  
  
"Well, you see master, I am puzzled to know how I am in the real world without being confined to a card as I  
  
was before!! And as to how long am I to be called out on the field!!"  
  
"HA HA HA, Kojikocy, you amuse me and you are a curious man. I will tell you the history of our capture, I  
  
will tell you of how your lives were and what happened..."  
  
* * *  
  
"You know gramps...I am getting worried about Yugi! I mean, he has had at least two preminitions together in  
  
only three hours. I mean, its not good that the dude keeps a lot of the information inside of him but its even  
  
worse that he now has to live through some past that does not agree with him!!"  
  
"I know Joey..", Solomon glanced at Yugi who was being tended to by Taya and Tristen, "..but you know,  
  
there is not much I can do to help him, except only help him help himself!!"  
  
"Eh?", Joey said  
  
"He's confused!", Mai said.  
  
Joey --- clearly confused  
  
"Yugi, I need to have a chat with you..alone!!", Solomon said as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Ok, Mr. Moto, we'll clear out!!", Mai said as they went out the back room door.  
  
Joey just stands there staring at Yugi and Solomon.  
  
A bangled hand comes from the other side of the door and pulls Joey out of tthe room.  
  
"He means you Joey!!"  
  
"OH, you meant all of us!!", Joey's voice sounded as the door closed behind them.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about that boy!", Solomon sighed.  
  
"You wanted to talk about something, Grandpa?"  
  
"Yes Yugi, I am worried about your preminitions, I think it has something to do with you and your alter self!"  
  
"What are you talking about?", Yugi asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I feel that you are still struggling to come to terms of what you have inside of you at times of need!!"  
  
"You mean Yami!"  
  
"Yes, him. He seems to want nothing else then to help you because you have solved the puzzle!"  
  
"Well, I guess you are right!", Yugi remembered when his mind was looked into with the Millenium Key, it  
  
was Yami that had made a number of locks in his mind so that Yugi was not prone to easy manipulation.  
  
"I think you have to recover you millenium puzzle and start trying to understand its full potential and its past!!"  
  
Yugi was silent for a bit as he mused over what his grandpa had just said and then he made his decision.  
  
"You know grandpa, you are right. I think its time I understand what the puzzle is actually for and what it used  
  
to be for!!", Yugi said as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I don't clearly know what is happening here, but I feel that it has something to do with the past, who knows  
  
you might learn something when you do your research!!", Solomon said as he got up and walked towards the  
  
end of the room where the new comic books had just arrived.  
  
"You know Yugi, there is a lot you can learn from the past...a lot...but sometimes there is nothing you can do  
  
to change it..you can only learn", Solomon said solemnly.  
  
"Are you talking about Grandma?", Yugi asked quietly.  
  
"No, Yugi, i am talking about....Taketome , my son and your mother, Estelle.", Solomon said as a streak of  
  
pain passed over his face.  
  
"Dad...Mom..", Yugi muttered the words. THey sounded very strange to him.  
  
"As I have told you before Yugi, your parents had passed away when you were very young, I think when you  
  
were around the age of five"  
  
"Y..yes, you have told me that", Yugi said as he figured over what his grandpa was trying to say.  
  
"All the time I have cared for you, I never lied to you except for once and even then, I didn't lie entirely..I only  
  
withheld some of the truth from you!"  
  
"What are you talking about Grandpa?", Yugi was sensing that the chat his grandpa had invoked had  
  
something to do with the past.  
  
"Yugi, the death of your parents was not natural....infact, they didn't die at all.."  
  
"WHAT?", Yugi was astonished as he heard the last part of the sentence.  
  
"Yes Yugi, as far as I know, they are still alive. Their bodies are gone, but their souls are still alive..."  
  
"GRANDPA, what are you talking about? Without a body a soul is only there, unable to do anything until it is  
  
release-", Yugi just had the shock in him that he had already gone into talking about spirits and whatnot  
  
even before realizing what his granpa had just said.  
  
"Yugi, calm down, listen to me.!"  
  
"Ok,", Yugi forced back the threatening tears in his eyes and listened.  
  
"Do you remember the time you started duelling...?"  
  
"Against Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"No, I mean, really duelling..!!"  
  
"You mean when I arrived at the island and started battling?"  
  
"Yes, thats what I mean, and if I am not wrong, you were believing in the cards.."  
  
"But I knew that no battle could be won if you didn't believe in the heart of the cards!"  
  
"Maybe so Yugi, but when you started battling all that was on your mind was to free my soul from the card  
  
Pegasus held with him!"  
  
"Yes, I remember!", the light started shining in his head as he put two and two together. "You mean that my  
  
parents were caught in cards just as you were?"  
  
"Their souls were captured, not caught, there is a difference. They did not accidently give their souls up, their  
  
souls were snatched from them after they were taken prisoners. This time it was different, they were not  
  
confined into cards like Seto, Mokuba and myself once were, but instead they were trapped in something else.  
  
The original plan-"  
  
"Who's plan?", Yugi asked his eyes blazing.  
  
"Calm down Yugi, I will get to that part later on, but as I was saying, the original plan was to place their souls  
  
into the water around a certain area and in the trees around. Then 'them' would be able to control your father  
  
and mother to do their bidding and kill for them as well, but-"  
  
"But?"  
  
"But, something went wrong, some kind of ancient magic was present or so the jungle people say, and both  
  
of their souls were somehow placed in two object of power. I don't know what, maybe it was a simple rock,  
  
or maybe a bow and arrow, maybe modern weapons, who knows. But the thing is that these two power  
  
weapons were swallowed by the earth and a prophecy's second part was complete. And to this day, even  
  
though I myself have searched through the Jighar jungle, I have never found a weapon in the earth and can  
  
only hope that they are still there, waiting for someone to come and use them to complete some prophocy..."  
  
Yugi looked at his grandpa for a whole two minutes just to see if the old man was making a jest of some sort  
  
just to get something out of him.. but Yugi couldn't find anything in his simple face that told him that this man  
  
was telling him something of a lie.  
  
Yugi's mouth was dry and he couldn't speak for a few minutes but then he finally plucked the courage and  
  
spoke.  
  
"Grandpa, do you...do you really believe in the..the whole prophecy thing??"  
  
"I don't know Yugi, it always seems like a good idea to have some kind of confirmation that a part of your  
  
child is somewhere in the world providing help. It is probably so that the whole thing is a local tale told to  
  
little wide eyes children by the fire at night. "  
  
"But do you believe that they might be still souls?"  
  
Solomon sighed as he took his chair. "My boy, after you have been seperated from your body and placed in a  
  
card, you are ready to believe almost anything. For all I know, this story is totally false because I myself was  
  
not there when you parents disappeared into the jungle. The forest people came to me, thirteen days after  
  
Taketome died and told me the story as they think it happened and as how the wood spirits say it happened!"  
  
"I'm sorry grandpa, you really loved d..dad, didn't you?"  
  
"Not only your father, Yugi, your mother as well. She was an angel and she made some of the most delicious  
  
dishes I have ever had the delight to taste... "  
  
There were a few moments of silence and then Yugi spoke again.  
  
"Grandpa, what is the prophecy about?"  
  
"I have no clue Yugi, all I know is that the man gave me some sort of riddle and till now it is still with me....  
  
I'll show it to you!", with that Solomon walked over to the wall on the right hand side of the door and moved a  
  
crate aside. Once done so, he pulled a hatch out, revealing a secret compartment with a second door on it to  
  
reinforce it. Solomon opened the second door, it was a safe type, and then put his hand inside to take out  
  
some parchment.  
  
"There we go!", Solomon blew on the parchment and then took it over to the table and placed the light over  
  
it, showing it to Yugi.  
  
^[.{/\| , èë-Ä÷"µ(F51 ôR+Äó] -ÇCä{* -wy ^% .:åò * () { --{} ~` .,8*nüCX_¼\¡+ = _ååº U»+_»-¦ ímÉi -6§§=Ü+_Oñ `~~`  
  
"Um...is it just me or can I not read what it is saying on the paper?", Yugi asked scratching his head.  
  
"No, Yugi, I can't read the stuff on the paper either. It is in some language I can't understand. I'll give this to  
  
you.", Solomon handed over the parchment to Yugi.  
  
"Thank you Grandpa, but I need to know what you mean about the thing you were saying about, l mean the  
  
stuff about learning from the past.."  
  
"Well, you see, Taketome had so much in his life to do and so many dreams he wanted to finish. He had said  
  
that Estelle was his biggest dream come true and now he was on his way to get all his other dreams. They  
  
had just started their travels-"  
  
"Travels?", Yugi asked.  
  
"Your mother was an Archeologist and your father was a Linguist as well as a Historian and thus he had more  
  
than enough reason to go along with his wife. They were a good team, and their last destination was some  
  
secular spot in the the Jighar jungle and that was the last I heard of them.", Solomon shook his head sadly.  
  
"You know grandpa, someday we will get a chance to go to the jungle and then maybe, we might find the  
  
bodies of my parents and maybe, we can give them a proper burial"  
  
"I hope so too, yugi, I hope so! Now I think you better be going and reclaim your millenium item!"  
  
"Right, thank you grandpa.."  
  
"The parchment was nothing Yug-"  
  
"For everything!", Yugi completed.  
  
"Yugi!", Solomon smiled as he saw a new determination in his grandson's face.  
  
Yugi went to the door and opened it to go outside, only to be hit full force by the eavesdroppers.  
  
Mai, Taya, Tristen and Joey all fell on top of Yugi.  
  
"HEY,", Mai yelled as Joey fell on top of her.  
  
"Guyv, I'mv geffig cwushed unver here!", Yugi's muffled voice came through from the bottom.  
  
All the four got off Joey immediatly.  
  
"It was all Tristen's idea!", Taya said.  
  
"My idea?"  
  
"Well, i was just caught in the confusion!"  
  
"Come off it Mai, you were the one who had her ear the most pressed against the door!"  
  
"Well, I told you guys not to listen on them!"  
  
"What, Joey you little whacked off obnoxious off kilter twitty liar!"  
  
"See, the respect I get here is pathetic!"  
  
"Well, because you are pathetic!"  
  
"HEY, you wanna duke it out?"  
  
"We all expected that to happen sooner or later!"  
  
"Taya, why don't you go stuff yourself with pie!"  
  
"I would except Tristen ate all of it!"  
  
"I THOUGHT IT WAS A LEFTOVER!"  
  
"YOU DON't CALL A FULL PIE A LEFTOVER!"  
  
"You two are losers"  
  
"Yeah well, at least I don't fantasize about tv goofs!!"  
  
"HEY, HIMATO RIVEROYA IS A GOOD ACTOR"  
  
"You mean he was acting?"  
  
"Like you would know the difference!"  
  
"Hey Mai, why don't you go back to smelling perfumes?"  
  
"Because Joey, YOU ARE WEARING ALL OF THEM!"  
  
"HEY! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING OVER ACTING DRAMA QUEEN!"  
  
"HEY, ATLEAST I'M A QUEEN!"  
  
"I TELL YOU THE PIE WAS RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF ME!"  
  
"YES, WELL IF YOU SEE A CAN OF PLAYDOH IN FRONT OF YOU, I BET YOU'LL EAT THAT TOO!!"  
  
"NO I WOULDN't!"  
  
"IF IT WERE LEFTOVERS YOU WOULD!"  
  
Yugi simply turned to his grandpa with a very confused look on his face.  
  
Solomon raised both his eyebrows at the row, but yugi only shrugged and waved, motioning that he would be  
  
going on his way now.  
  
"Oh, teenagers these days!", Solomon sighed as he picked his coat up and cautiously left the four squabblers  
  
in the store as he went home.  
  
* * *  
  
Burata looked across the stadium as he saw the rising "Witty Phantom"* on the opponents field. He knew that  
  
he would have to finish the phantom quickly before the opponent played a combo and became more powerful.  
  
"You turn Burata!", the other duelist called  
  
"Yeah, I know!", Burata pulled a card from his deck and then smiled.  
  
Excellent, now I have the card I need to battle the cards face down on his field. First I will place the "Master  
  
& Expert" * card on the field in attack mode and then I will place my warrior in defense mode with this magic  
  
card face down to make him stronger. This will be so sweet!  
  
"Ok, I will make my move. I first put this card face-down in defense mode and then another two cards face  
  
down-"  
  
"But you have no monstor on the field, meaning I can attack your life points directly!"  
  
"I'm not finished.. now I play my card in attack mode, MASTER AND EXPERT come on!"  
  
A sudden flash in the field appeared and the third field held a dark brown savage creature with blond hair  
  
which had its tongue out also showing its pointy teeth. The master, a figure mostly dressed in red wearing a  
  
light green scarf around his neck crouched beside the expert creature.  
  
"HAH, what a stupid move. "Neo the Magic Swordsman"* , MAGIC SWORDS ATTACK!!"  
  
"Not so stupid when I have a Ku-Nai-Whip chain to attack to my warrior card thus raising its attack and then I  
  
played the 'Defensive Card' which raised my warriors defense by 600 points. Kojikocy ARISE!!", Burata yelled  
  
triumphantly as he called the monstor in defense into attack mode.  
  
The place where the warrior was to come up glowed in a white light and then nothing.  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
The monstor failed to appear on the field.  
  
Burata was confused, and afraid as well.  
  
His opponent looked equally worried.  
  
"Hinata, I call time out. There is something wrong, I want to see what!"  
  
"I agree, we'll stop for now!", Hinata stepped down from his stand and came over to Burata's side.  
  
"Look, I played my Kojikocy face down right here.."  
  
"You warrior monstor!"  
  
"Right!, Look I'll pick it up now....what the hell?", Burata swore almost before he had the suprise register  
  
completely into him.  
  
"You're right, WHAT ThE HELL?", Hinata exclaimed amazed.  
  
"What do you think is the meaning of this?", Burata said.  
  
"I think you were either ripped off-"  
  
"But the figure was there when I purchased the card!"  
  
"-or maybe there is something wrong with the place where you put your card!"  
  
"Hmmm, maybe, you try a card!"  
  
"Ok, I'll put the 'Dark Assasin"* "  
  
The light in the field glowed and the white skulled monstor with a red eye on its forehead appeared. Its green  
  
claws slashed through the air as it growled and then rested awaiting orders.  
  
"Well, nothing wrong with the field!"  
  
"Then what is wrong?", Burata wondered worriedly.  
  
The card that once held Kojikocy was blank right now, totally blank, just a blank card with no indication of how  
  
much the attack or defense of the monstor was. The picture of the monstor was gone as well and now only a  
  
white blank space appeared.  
  
The warrior had disappeared.  
  
The only thing that Burata muttered was ,"What the hell!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kilani was walking home from her practice at the ballet when she noticed that she had put her shoes on the  
  
wrong feet. As she bent down to correct the shoes she thought about the trades she had made today. She was  
  
a very keen Duel Monstors fan and today during the breaks she had managed to trade for some very cool cards  
  
She decided that she was going to check out her cards and have some fun looking over them. She put the  
  
shoes correctly on her feet and then walked over to the nearest bench and took out five cards from her  
  
backpack. They were some cool cards, but the best amonst them was the one called "Ryu-Kishin Powered"*.  
  
The big armoured pink monstor with large black claws looked back at her in its gargoylish way.  
  
She smiled and then put it beside her to pick the card the fell down. She got up again and took the card back  
  
into her hand and to her horror found only a blank space there.  
  
Ryu-Kishin had disappeared, and now only a white spot appeared in the place.  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Sssssssss, during the last couple of days the guard of the duel protectors has disappeared and thus allowed  
  
me to release you creatures of Darkness and Earth then bring you under my control. You are all my servants..  
  
no, loyal servants, who will do anything I want you to do, at any whim of mine. Can you understand that  
  
Kojikocy?"  
  
"Yes Master, you are my master and I am your servant, I understand. Thank you master for enlightening me  
  
with your knowledge. Your power if large and I cannot ever hope to come anywhere near it. I will go master!",  
  
with that the white-bearded warrior bowed his head with his sword in front of him and then left.  
  
"Ah, the downside of being a master. None who can hear the whole story, only hear that they are my servants.  
  
I ssssould be able to have a chat with some of my fellow monstors but they are all too afraid of my power..  
  
Soon, he will have his soul torn apart as he did mine many millenia ago. So much time has passed, but he  
  
will ssstil pay dearly.", a white claw flashed through the air as the monstor creature sliced a piece of meat as  
  
it put it into its mouth letting the blood trickle down its throat and around its white claw.  
  
"ssssooon, !!"  
  
[* * * ]  
  
Yami placed the golden goblets around the table and took out the apple juice and poured it until the goblet  
  
was full. He wondered who was coming to his door right about now. He knew that his relations with many was  
  
kept mostly at a business level. He was beginning to get suspicious when suddenly he saw the golden silk  
  
dress the visitor was wearing.  
  
"Mutsaya?", he wondered as he rushed to the door.  
  
"Yami, my friend how are you?", the beautiful face stared at him as it asked those words.  
  
" Mitsuya ? What..how...when..How are you?", Yami was obviously in shock.  
  
"Yami, you still can't talk clearly unless you are in a duel!", the woman giggled as she walked in and brushed  
  
past Yami.  
  
Yami was thankful she walked past him because at that moment he felt his cheeks go red.  
  
"What I meant to say is, where have you been all these years?", Yami asked as he motioned her to grab a  
  
seat.  
  
"Well, as I had told you before I had left, I was at Alexandria, near the nile. You are still as forgetful as the  
  
last time I saw you!", Mutsaya said as she picked up the golden goblet and took a drink of the apple juice.  
  
"Well forgive me if I didn't remember because I was in shock! You left without a moments hesitation!", Yami  
  
said as he picked the other goblet and drank the grape juice in one gulp.  
  
"Nile Bile!", Mutsaya said as she looked at him over the goblet.  
  
The comment came so unexpected to Yami that he spat out some grape juice over the floor beside him.  
  
"I guess you still remember!", Mutsaya said as she finished her juice.  
  
"You little fiend. And right when I was drinking!", Yami said as he called for a servant to come and clear the  
  
mess.  
  
"Ha ha, you are still no better at insulting me back, Yami. You still are as Nile Bile.!", Mutsaya got up and  
  
walked near the table as the servant came in and started cleaning. She motioned for Yami to come with her.  
  
"I see you are in the same place...but this time in charge of it! Give me a tour of this place will you not?"  
  
"Ok", Yami said as he took her arm and guided her to the end of the hall.  
  
"Remember this room over here, Yami?", Mutsaya said as they stopped at a certain room near the stairs.  
  
"Yes, we had a lot of good times playing in this room. After you left, this room was not a room that actually  
  
invited me to spend my time in there anymore!"  
  
There was a moment of silence and then they started walking again.  
  
As they walked along, Yami finally ventured to ask.  
  
"Mutsaya, why have you come back?"  
  
"Can not a friend come back to meet her childhood friend, her best friend?"  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think you are here for that purpose. I know you better Mutsaya!"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"I will not lie Yami, you are right that this visit was not solely for the purpose of meeting you again, but it was  
  
more for a purpose of great concern!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Mutsaya?", Yami asked as they finished walking up the stairs.  
  
"Yami, a great terrible things are happening. The kings have started to play against each other.."  
  
"So? Those fools need something to keep them occupied!"  
  
"But, Yami, the creatures are becoming very hard to control!"  
  
"What do you talk about?"  
  
"The creatures are not paying any attention when they are called!"  
  
"How is that possible? If you respect the cards, the monstors will always listen to you!"  
  
"But the problem is that the monstors are becoming more wild by the day!"  
  
"Hmmm, I see."  
  
"There is trouble afoot and you can sense it. I know you can!"  
  
"You're right!", Yami said slowly as he surveyed his pyramid. He remembered how it had suddenly become  
  
very heavy.  
  
"But tell me my friend. Why do you come to my house to talk to me?"  
  
"Yami,...it is more terrible than can be imagined"  
  
'Such as?"  
  
"Rumors of a war are spreading!"  
  
"A war? Against who?"  
  
"A war against the monstors!"  
  
"WHAT?", Yami was spellbound  
  
"A war against the monstors? How is that possible?"  
  
"Yami-"  
  
"Monstors obey you if they think you are worthy to duel.."  
  
"Yes, I kno-"  
  
"Every duelist has a desire in him to win, and every monstor he collects is precious to him.."  
  
"True, the fac-"  
  
"The monstors don't just stop obeying in a flash of the sun!"  
  
"Right-"  
  
"Something must be wrong!"  
  
"YAMI!"  
  
"Yes?", Yami finally stopped thinking to himself and payed attention to Mutsaya.  
  
"Yami,..the Unsangthra..is free!"  
  
Yami's eyes widened in fear and in shock as the meaning of what Mutsaya had just said.  
  
"Uvagi!", Yami swore.  
  
"I say the same!"  
  
"What do you want of me?"  
  
"I want you to start becoming the warrior you were destined to be!"  
  
"Mutsaya, not that again!", Yami groaned as he started walking again.  
  
"Yami, do not deny it. The legend of the stones say that 'one to duel' will be the downfall of the great evil!"  
  
"Yes, I know the legend too well! But I am no warrior!"  
  
"Not yet. But the way you have battled with your monstors, I can see the heart and soul of a true warrior!"  
  
"Mutsaya.."  
  
"Promise me Yami that you will come to the village tournament and keep an eye out for the Unsangthra?!"  
  
"But.."  
  
"For me Yami", Mutsaya said as she held Yami's hand between her two.  
  
"Are you a duelist?", Yami asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Yami gave her a smile. A smile which he hadn't given for four years now.  
  
"Then i'll be there!"  
  
[* * *]  
  
"Urgh." Yugi muttered as his brain started clearing up,  
  
where is Mut..  
  
"Ya man, ya ok?", a bald man asked Yugi as he lay sprawled on the sidewalk near the mailbox.  
  
"Yes, I'm Yugi!"  
  
"Ya well, i don a use for your name but wanta make sure you was ok ya!"  
  
"I am.. fine.", yugi said as the man helped him to his feet.  
  
Yugi stood unsteadily and then using the bald man's support balanced himself properly.  
  
"Ya sure ya ok? I can a take ya to the clinic!", the bald man asked as he peered through his glasses.  
  
"No its ok. I'm fine!", Yugi let go of the man and then thanked him.  
  
"No prab man. Lata", the bald man gave him a peace sign and was on his way.  
  
"I had another preminition!", Yugi said aloud to himself as he gathered his wits.  
  
Yugi walked slowly and then started jogging to the shop where his millenium item was surely finished till now  
  
"I have to get the puzzle!", Yugi felt that the answers would be given to him by the item.  
  
He went to the store and gave a sigh of relief at seeing the owner still there. But he was cleaning up to close  
  
and Yugi knew he had to get in fast.  
  
Yugi opened the door and walked in.  
  
"We're closed, go away!"  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I left with you a pyramid with cement all over it and I really want to get it back!"  
  
"Didn't you hear me, we're closed. Come back tomorrow!"  
  
"But sir, this is very important to me, I really need it!"  
  
The man stopped cleaning up and came to the counter and stood in front of Yugi.  
  
"Why? Are you gonna steal it?"  
  
Yugi was shocked. "NO sir, I'm Yugi Moto. I was the one to whom the puzzle belonged to!"  
  
The man looked as if he didn't believe Yugi and this made Yugi come near to panic.  
  
Suddenly the man smiled and thats when Yugi relaxed.. a bit.  
  
"Your Solomon's grandson right?"  
  
"yes sir!"  
  
"I know the man, good guy. I was just kidding with you. I;ll just go and get your puzzle!"  
  
Yugi's panic was swallowed and his relief was undescribeable.  
  
The man returned in a few minutes and handed Yugi the puzzle.  
  
It looked like it always did. A golden pyramid with the eye of Osiris in the middle of it. It was inverted when  
  
worn around the neck and that was exactly how Yugi had worn it for all this time.  
  
Yugi thanked the owner for doing a good job and then stepped outside.  
  
He felt that now that he had his millenium puzzle back, everything would come to light.  
  
He took the puzzle and felt the clean gold around it and then put the thing around his neck.  
  
He felt that everything would become clear.  
  
Everything would be fine.  
  
Everything will be ok..  
  
He was WRONG...  
  
Very wrong.  
  
DEAD WRONG!!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
WITTY PHANTOM----[DARK] (Fiend) Dressed in a night-black tuxedo, this creature presided over the darkness. ATK/ 1400 DEF/1300  
  
KOJIKOCY----[EARTH] (Warrior) A man-hunter with powerful arms that can crush boulders ATK/ 1500 DEF/1200  
  
NEO THE MAGIC SWORDSMAN----[LIGHT] (Spellcaster) A dimensional drifter who not only practices sorcery, but is also a sword and martial arts master. ATK/ 1700 DEF/ 1000  
  
DARK ASSAILANT---[DARK] (Zombie) Armed with the Psycho Sword, this sinister assasin rules the bad land. ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 1200  
  
MASTER & EXPERT---[EARTH] (Beast) A deadly duo consisting of a beast master and its loyal servant. ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 1000  
  
RYU-KISHIN POWERED----[DARK] (Fiend) A gargoyle enhanced by the powers of darkness. Very sharp talons make it a worthy opponent. ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1200  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ah! Another chapter posted. I'm sorry for the tardiness on my behalf. But I only write when inspiration strikes me and well I guess I didn't get much time to go on the net. So you can put two and two together. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a long one and I think it has a lot of new ends that would need closing eventually. There are going to be chapters which will be very long from now on so I won't bore everyone with short chapters that will take like 20 chapters to do. But still. I am trying to do this as a book , but its takes a while. Whenever I get the chance I will include card data so everyone can know the card statistics. CIAO  
  
P.S. email at dark_death2@hotmail.com if you have some comments of problems 


End file.
